


Marked

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: The first time she truly saw her mark, she was a wee lass of seven and she lightly traced the dark intricate design with her fingertips. The first time he truly saw his mark, his Da told him just what it meant. Maybe fate didn't get it wrong with these two, they were perfect for eachother. But they needed to decide that for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Marked

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.

 

 

The first time Merida truly looked at the intricate design that filled out her left side from ribcage to hip, she was just a wee lass of seven. It wasn't that she was curious. It was more that she didn't like not knowing something. She stood behind her changing screen, dress pooled at her feet as she stared into the large mirror, fingertips tracing the swirling lines that made the mark look unique. It was a bear, and that was something she understood. Her father was the Bear King, it was the mark of her clan. But it still surprised her, knowing she had a soulmate who bore _her_ mark rather than her wearing _his_ mark. She couldn't help but feel smug about that. She was filled with giddy excitement at that for the rest of the day, and nothing could ruin her mood, even her lessons with her mother.

The first time she understood what having a soulmate meant, she was nine years old. Merida knew that soulmates shared scars. Her ma had one on her leg from when her da fought Mor'Du and lost his leg. She had been chasing after the triplets when she heard Maudie gasp in shock, the woman's hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder and stop her for a moment.

“Queen Elinor!” Maudie screeched, hands flailing as she looked frantically for the young princess's mother.

“What's wrong Maudie?” the queen questioned, before turning her warm amber eyes to her daughter. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

“Merida! What happened?” she whispered, dropping to her knees and grasping her daughter's chin to get a closer look at the mark on her cheek.

“What are ye talkin' about? I'm fine Ma!” Merida practically growled, frustrated that no one would tell her just what happened for her mother and maid to worry so much.

“Merida, how did ye get this mark on yer cheek?” Elinor questioned, gently tracing the cut that marked her daughter's face.

“What mark ma?” Merida questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

“This cut on yer cheek,” Elinor answered, worried before she started to realize just what the cut on her cheek meant.

“Oh, my sweet thing. I think yer soulmate is going through some training drills,” Elinor whispered, pulling her daughter in to a hug.

“Do you think he'll be okay Ma? What if he gets really hurt?” Merida questioned, her ocean blue eyes widening with worry.

“Oh hush my darling. I'm sure yer soulmate will do just fine,” she soothed, running her hands over her daughter's head gently. Merida could only nod, holding on tightly to her mother for a moment more before chasing after her brothers once more.

 

The first time Corith MacIntosh truly saw his mark, he was just a wee lad of seven. His Da had been showing him how to apply the war paint when his Da glanced down to see the large, intricate bear that reached from his son's ribcage to his hip, most of it covered by his kilt.

“Say laddie, when did ye get this mark?” He looked down to see what his da was talking about.

“I've always had that Da,” Corith answered, wondering why his Da had stopped painting his arm.

“What do ye mean ye've always had it?” Lord MacIntosh questioned his son. Corith frowned for a moment, confused by what his Da was talking about.

“Just what I said Da. I've always had the mark o' the bear on me,” he shrugged his shoulders, watching his Da frown for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh.

“Do ye know what this mark means laddie?” Lord MacIntosh questioned his son, watching the young boy frown, obviously thinking over his father's words before shaking his dark curly head in the negative.

“Nay, Da, I don't,” he finally answered, brows furrowing as he watched his father nod, setting the bowl of blue paint and brush aside before straightening his back and attempting to gather his thoughts.

“Legend says the three sisters of fate took pity on mankind and so they decided to give each and every human the perfect mate. However, the fates are tricky witches and decided they would make each of us mortals work for our perfect mate, our soul mates. To aid in our search, the fates marked us with a symbol, something that would tie us to our soul mate. For yer Ma and me, it was the very first thing we ever said to each other. Yer mark, I think is going to mean something to ye soul mate and ye,” Lord MacIntosh stated, watching as his son took in his words.

“So I have some one who was made for me?” his son whispered, his cerulean blue eyes widening slightly, a pleased smile dancing on his lips as his father nodded his head.

“Aye, that ye do laddie. Now ye just have to find her,” Lord MacIntosh stated simply.

The first time young lord MacIntosh knew what having a soulmate meant, he was a wee lad of nine and had just begun sword training with his Da. He had missed a step in his foot work and left himself open. His Da had exploited his opening and scratched his cheek with his blade, much to the disapproval of his wife.

“What did ye do wrong laddie?” Lord MacIntosh questioned, leaning his weight against his sword, waiting for his son to answer him.

“I missed a step in my footwork and left myself open to attack,” he answered, head bowed as he waited for his father to reprimand him.

“Aye that ye did. Do ye know why I always tell ye to watch yerself? Keep yer defense up at all times?” Lord MacIntosh asked his son, watching as the young boy lifted his head, brows furrowed as he thought over his father's question.

“Nay Da, I don't” he finally answered, shaking his head as he waited for his father to explain his reasoning to him.

“Every mark landed on ye is reflected on ye soul mate laddie. If ye want to keep yer soul mate in perfect condition, ye need to guard yerself better laddie,” Lord MacIntosh stated, watching as his son nodded his head in understanding before taking a stance that was perfect for offense or defense.

“One more time Da,” he spoke, his voice fierce and his eyes alight with a fire the Lord MacIntosh knew very well. His son would do anything to be the best simply because that meant he would be able to protect a lass he had never even met yet.

 

 

A/N: So what did you think? I'm crap at accents and probably won't get the dialect correct most of the time, but I'm trying. And if anyone knows MacIntosh's real name or if I was spelling it wrong, it would be much appreciated to be informed. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Marked

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

 

Cothric MacIntosh was in the middle of camp, laughing at something Wee Dingwall had said when he felt it. It was as if someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart from its home and was simply squeezing it. It wasn't a pain he was familiar with as he gripped and clawed at his chest, hoping to ease the pressure he was feeling. MacGruffin and Dingwall were at his side concern for their friend etched into their features.

“Mac? Mac what's wrong with ye?” Dingwall questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“My chest, it's me heart,” Mac answered, gasping for air. Both clansmen shared a look before they saw their friend suck in a large breath, a look of relief crossing his features before confusion returned.

“Mac, what was that?” Dingwall asked his friend, watching as the larger man shook his head.

“ I... I don't know mate,” he answered, shaking his head once more before pushing to his feet and leaving the camp the clans had made, making his way through the dark forest to a stream he knew to be near.

Sitting on a weather worn boulder, eyes watching the full moon as it rose higher and higher in the sky. His thoughts were focused on what had happened during dinner, thinking over what exactly it could have meant before his father's words came to mind. A long forgotten story he hadn't thought of since he were a lad. The memory made him tense, realizing just what that feeling meant now. Ice filled his veins at what that thought brought, every muscle in his body tensing from fear. He could only pray to the gods that his lassie, his soulmate had survived having her heart ripped from her chest. He could only hope that was what it meant when he could breathe once more. Inhaling a breath Mac pushed himself to his feet, returning to camp for sleep.

The next time Cothric MacIntosh felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest, it was after his Queen had disappeared. He had been in the dining hall with the other Lords, thinking over where to look next for the lass when he felt the sharp pain and that unmistakable ache that came with losing his heart. He gasped for breath, clutching his chest as he gripped the edge of the table with a white knuckle grip. He knew what this pain meant this time and knew that his lass had to be strong to survive having her heart ripped from her chest twice. Inhaling slowly he waited for the pain to ease off, noticing it wasn't quite the same as before. Slowly he loosened his grip from the table, pushing to his feet. He noticed Dingwall and MacGruffin watching him with cautious eyes before he easily shook them off.

“I think I'm going to get some air lads. To much ale,” he murmured, keeping his head down cast before leaving the hall for the brisk night air.

He knew the sooner he found his Queen, the sooner he could begin looking into the identity of his mysterious lassie who had a habit of getting into trouble. He heaved a sigh, making his way towards the stables to give Angus a good brushing as a stray thought crossed his mind. With a Queen who had a habit of disappearing and a soul mate who had a habit of having her heart ripped from her chest, Cothric MacIntosh was going to meet an early grave, he just knew it.

 

Merida grunted from the pain she felt coursing through her side. She knew if she were to check under her dress, she would most likely see a wound from either a sword or an arrow. That simply meant her soul mate was more than likely training. This wasn't the first time she had suffered from her soul mate's training, however it was the first time in a long time that she felt such a deep wound on her side. Emma looked at her, eyebrow quirked as she waited for the young Queen to straighten her form.

“You alright?” she finally questioned, watching as Merida looked at her, the pain evident in her gaze.

“Aye. I'll be fine in just a mo'. My soul mate let his guard down, some one was able to land a blow on the lad,” she explained, her voice a little breathless as she finally straightened her body, blinking back the tears she felt from the intense pain, which was only a fraction of what her soul mate would be feeling.

“Happen often?” Emma asked with a smirk, eyebrow quirked in amusement. Merida rolled her eyes, breathing a sigh.

“Nay. Hasn't happened since the lad first began he training. His mind must have wandered during his exercises,” Merida answered, leaning her weight back against the wall behind her.

“When you get back, might want to straighten him out,” Emma commented, turning her attention back to an old book in front of her. Merida glanced around the Dark One's home, waiting for the next command, loath as she was to admit it.

“Go find Belle. To make sure that Rumplestiltskin becomes the hero I need him to be, drink this. You should be familiar with this potion,” Merida sighed, knowing precisely what the potion the Dark Swan holding was.

“I trust you can track them yourself with out my magic,” Merida knew she was being dismissed, and honestly, she was relieved for that.

“Aye, I can track 'em,” Merida answered, turning on her heel and leaving the Dark Swan's home.

 

MacIntosh felt as if his entire body was being forced to change it's natural shape. His insides felt as if he were on fire, burning from the inside out. He fell to his knees, gasping in pain as he felt as if his body was changing it's shape.

“Mac? Mac, are ye alright mate?” one of the triplets, he was sure it was Hurbert, questioned, coming to stand near him.

“Aye, Mac will be fine in a few moments. His lassie has a knack for getting herself into trouble. Just give him some space lads,” Dingwall answered for him, knowing his friend wouldn't be able to. MacIntosh gasped for breath as he finally felt his body settle, the fire leaving his veins.

“What was that?” Harris questioned, his sea foam colored eyes wide in amazement.

“I have no idea mate. But I'd rather not go through that again,” Mac stated, voice tired as his body slumped to the field below him.

“Ye should have a wee bit of a chat with that lass of yers mate before she ends up killing either ye or hersself,” Hamish commented, concern etched into his features as the other men around him nodded in agreement.

“Aye, as soon as I find her, I shall,” Mac informed them, slowly pushing to his feet, only to stumble once more as he felt the return of his heart, the hard push as it surely returned to his lass's chest. He gasped, a small corner of his lips lifting knowing that his lass finally had her heart back.

“Back to work you lazy oafs. We have a Queen t' find and yer slacking in yer search,” Mac hollered, knowing that everything would get better, he just didn't know how much longer he would have to convince the men and the council to wait for the return of their Queen.

 

**A/N: Next Chapter, Merida's return to Dunbroch and maybe realizing her soul mate is right under her nose. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Marked

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Feel free to let me know what you thought. Enjoy!

 

Six weeks. She had left her kingdom and her subjects for six long, agonizing weeks. And they hadn't rebelled. According to her Ma and brothers, she had MacIntosh to thank for that. After four weeks of her missing, the council had been pushing for some one else to start leading them. They had chosen MacIntosh, and he had refused the crown. That had confused her. He had been willing to a lead a rebellion against, fought against her, and yet when he had the chance to take the crown, he refused. Breathing a sigh, Merida shook those thoughts from her mind as she carefully made her way through the castle. She was going stir crazy, staying locked away where her Ma and brothers could keep an eye on her.

“My Queen! Yer hand! It's bleedin',” one of the maids gasped as Merida passed them. Frowning, Merida touched a hand to her cheek, thinking maybe that was what the maid might have been seeing. As she lifted her hand though she noticed the split skin and blood covering her knuckles.

“Oh, it isn't mine. My soul mate has a habit of hittin' something when he is feeling emotional. I better see if I can find him,” Merida murmured, confused knowing this about her soulmate without ever meeting him.

She heard the maid say something, laughing agreement she thinks before she turned course from the stables to the training grounds to see if there was any lads that were working with their fists rather than a weapon. The sight that greeted her actually surprised her. The lads were in a large circle, cheering and jeering at what was in the center. Slowly, Merida made her way to the front, watching as the clansmen allowed space for her.

“Again,” she heard MacIntosh's voice, it was a rough growl. Brows furrowing in confusion, she glanced at all the lads surrounding MacIntosh before turning her teal colored eyes to the man across from him.

“Say, what's going on here?” Merida questioned the lad standing beside her, who happened to be Wee Dingwall.

“The lad was disrespectful ta ye My Queen. Mac, well he wanted to make sure these lads knew it wasn't allowed to speak out against their queen, especially not if he was in ear shot,” Dingwall answered, watching from the corner of his eye as Merida's eyes widened.

 

MacIntosh was having a rough day. Not only was that blasted Queen invading his thoughts, she was now invading his dreams, making it near impossible for him to get any actual sleep. And on top of his exhaustion, he had a few disrespectful lads in his ranks. He wasn't going to let that stand. Merida had earned their respect the day she offered to give up the crown and stood up to that witch to protect them.

“Now, I want ta know if ye have learned yer lesson,” MacIntosh all but growled the words, watching the lad sprawled on his backside. The young soldier nodded his head quickly, fear evident in his features as he watched the young lord. Nodding sharply, MacIntosh turned his attention to the rest of the men surrounding him, never once seeing his Queen among them.

“Now, if I hear any of ye speak out against or utter a disrespectful thing about our Queen, you'll be running drills and patrolling the boarders until yer either old and gray or drop dead of exhaustion. Do I make myself clear?” His voice was rough, and he knew he wasn't sounding like himself. But he honestly didn't care. He heard a chorus of agreement before he dismissed the clansmen gathered, deciding he needed time to gather his head before he had to face the fiery queen in the dining hall.

Inhaling a deep breath, Mac turned his attention to the straw training dummy across the courtyard, his fingers itching to grip the hilt of his sword. Looking down to pull the weapon from its scabbard, he didn't notice his Queen making her way to stand next to him.

“That was quite a warning coming from ye,” Merida's usually loud voice was soft, startling the young lord standing in front of her.

“The lads had no right disrespecting our Queen the way they did. I wasn't about to let that stand,” MacIntosh spoke, turning his gaze to the training dummy, rather than see how the sunlight made her hair even redder, or how her eyes were more green than blue.

“Not so long ago, ye were the one leading a rebellion against me. Now yer my strongest supporter after my mother and brothers. Mind telling me why?” she kept her voice quiet, knowing if she broke the moment, broke this serenity between them, she would never have her answer.

“Like I told ye the day we helped ye with that Mad King, if yer not fit to lead the clans, than no one is. I learned my lesson, my Queen. I'll not make the same mistake twice,” he stated, inhaling a deep breath, before realizing just how big of a mistake that truly was.

Merida was standing closer to him than he was expecting. Her soft, delicate scent drifted to his nose. Mentally, he counted ten, knowing he needed to end this conversation quickly.

“Aye, that's good ta know,” Merida wasn't sounding like herself, and it was beginning to worry the young lord. Finally he turned to look at her, only to see her eyes drawn to his right hand, confusion clearly evident on her features.

“Is everything alright My Queen? Yer looking a little tired,” MacIntosh spoke, watching as the young queen shook her head, as if to clear it from whatever thoughts were making themselves known.

“Aye, I'm a wee bit tired. I think I'll go lie down before dinner. Don't be to hard on the lads Mac, some of them just don't know how fierce o' a Queen I truly am,” Merida spoke, turning away from her most loyal vassal and making her way back to the castle, deciding she needed to speak to her mother to clear the confusion in her mind.

 

The Queen Mother was in her chambers, reading a book in front of the fire when Merida entered the rooms, not even bothering to knock.

“Something must be bothering ye daughter for ye to just barge into yer mother's chambers without acknowledgment,” Lady Elinor commented, marking her place in her book before turning her complete attention to her only daughter.

“Tell me the story of how ye and Da' met,” Merida knew she sounded as if she were demanding the story from her mother, but Elinor knew her daughter better than any one. She knew she was struggling with her emotions and needed her mother's help in figuring what they were.

“Of course darling child. I was a wee lass of sixteen. I had near given up hope of ever meeting my soulmate at that point and thought I would have to marry someone my mother chose for me. I had decided to go riding through the forest, it helped clear my head. Fergus had been in those same woods, leading a hunting party with a few other lads from his clan when we came across each other. He had just fired an arrow and it grazed my cheek. And I watched as the same scratch appeared on his cheek and I knew precisely what that met. I introduced him to my parents that very night. Now, why do ye ask? Ye never cared for the story of how yer father and I met before lass,” Elinor spoke, watching as Merida chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking over her words before they just came tumbling out.

“MacIntosh is my soulmate,” as soon as the words escaped, she pressed her lips together, watching as her mother's warm chocolate eyes widened briefly before she chuckled.

“Oh my! I had my suspicions since ye were a lass, but I could never be sure,” Elinor commented, watching as her eldest child turned her eyes from the fire in the hearth to look at her, wide with shock.

“Ma, he... He's MacIntosh! He kidnapped the triplets! He tried to take the crown from me! He's a right pain in my arse!” Merida spoke, pushing to her feet to begin pacing the length of the mantle in front of her mother's hearth.

“Aye, he did all of that, and aye he can be a pain some days. But ye seem to forget, he is also yer biggest supporter. Ye forget when he was practically handed the crown, he refused it because he knew ye would be returning. Ye forget, he led search parties for ye for the better part of five weeks before heeding the words of the council and myself and finally stopping. Ye forget, he has apologized for all his wrong doings, all his mistakes, and trying to prove himself to ye,” Elinor watched as Merida paused in her pacing, taking in what her mother had to say.

“What if...” Merida paused, obviously trying to find words for what she was about to voice.

“What if he don't want me Ma? What if even though he's my soul mate he doesn't think he could handle being _my_ soulmate? What if he tries to rule without me?” and Elinor knew, this was her darling daughter's biggest fear in finding her soulmate.

“And what if he's the best thing that ever happened to this kingdom, to ye my darling girl? Ye fear that he will be this monster, ye forget the fates created soul mates to be our perfect matches. Think that over and than maybe ye should talk to him,” Elinor stated, rising from her arm chair to stop her daughter's pacing and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Merida could only nod at her mother's words, breathing a sigh. Tonight, after dinner, she would talk to the young Lord MacIntosh. But first, she would bask in the strong comfort her mother offered.

 

 

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter, and aren't you lucky, I was feeling inspired. It's longer than the other two and it kind of ran away from me for a moment. Well, enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marked

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.

 

Chapter 4

 

 

_She couldn't believe it, after six long weeks, she would be returning home. She could feel the excitement bubbling in her blood as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet as the witch opened a portal that would take every one home. Before she could even step foot through the doorway, a hand on her shoulder stopped her._

“ _Merida, might I have a word?” Emma requested, watching as the young Queen's eyes narrowed slightly before giving a sharp nod of her head in agreement._

“ _I know I haven't shown myself in the best light to you, and I know I'm probably the last person you would ever listen to when it comes to this type of thing, but take it from the girl who just went to hell for the man she loves, don't wait. When you return to your kingdom and you meet your soulmate, don't wait to tell him, don't wait to let him in. You both deserve to be happy, and I can tell you, the only way for that is if you two are together,” Emma spoke, her green, green, eyes pleading with the Scottish woman to listen to her advice._

“ _Aye, Emma, I'll heed yer words... Thank ye, for that day in the ring of stones, reminding me to show mercy. If ye and yers ever find themselves in Dunbroch, they are always welcomed in my home,” Merida assured the young woman before stepping through the portal that would take her home._

 

Merida inhaled a breath, drawing the string of her bow back, her sea foam eyes never leaving the target in front of her before she exhaled and the arrow she had notched soared through the air, hitting the target dead center. She notched another arrow, preparing to split the one she already released.

“I don't know why ye insist on practicing every evening my Queen. Yer the best shot in all the realms, skipping a practice isn't going to dull yer aim,” the familiar drawl of the young Lord MacIntosh reached her ears from where he stood a few yards away, leaning his board shoulder against the wide trunk of an ancient tree.

“I'd be a poor Queen if I let my skill dull now wouldn't I Mac?” Merida replied before she released the arrow, watching as it split the first one.

“Aye, ye would be. But there is no harm in a Queen trusting her men to protect her,” he argued, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips up slightly.

“Tis a coward Queen that hide behind her men, relying on them to always fight her battles. Ye forget, I am my own champion,” another arrow was released, and MacIntosh couldn't help but still be amazed even after watching her do this same thing every evening.

“There a reason yer out here wasting arrows instead of enjoying the ale that is freely flowing in the grand Hall my Queen?” he shrugged away from the tree trunk, carefully making his way to the fiery young woman he admired.

“Needed to clear my head. My mother and the Council have brought a few things to my attention recently,” Merida answered, tensing fractionally when she felt the heat of his body behind her.

“Care to talk about it?” Mac offered, his smirk widening as he watched her muscles tense and heard the breath she released.

“Nay. Tisn't important,” she replied, notching another arrow, only for MacIntosh to wrap his hand around her own and stop her from releasing the arrow.

“I think ye put on a brave front for everyone else, my Queen, but I think it would do ye better if ye talked about what wild thoughts were truly running through that head of yers,” Mac murmured into her ear, watching as her tense posture slumped slightly, all the fight leaving her body as the arrow fell to the ground and the war bow her father had gifted her remained loosely grasped in her hand.

“I was just thinking about something someone said to me before I returned. And I... It was good advice, great even, I just don't know how to take it. I don't know if I...” Merida paused, attempting to gather her wild thoughts.

“Ye don't know if yer soulmate is what is best for the kingdom?” Mac guessed, watching as Merida released a sigh before running her slender fingers through her wild curls.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, expecting to see a disapproving look, a judgmental glance. Yet neither clouded his features. He wasn't judging her, just accepting whatever it was she had to say.

“Aye. I wish Da' was still here to guide me, but I know exactly what he would say. Follow yer heart Lass, or something like that. And I... I don't know if I can trust my heart, not when I have a kingdom to think about,” she breathed, watching as the tall figure of the young lord came to stand in front of her, grasping her shoulders in his large hands and searching her eyes.

“My Queen, Merida, you worry to much about what is good for the kingdom, ye forget to live. Ye aren't just our chief, our queen. Ye are a lass who like all lassies are looking for love in yer soulmate. If ye worry about the kingdom forever, ye will never live,” MacIntosh spoke, his voice heated yet soft as Merida's eyes widened at his words.

“How... How do ye know my soulmate will be good for the kingdom?” she whispered, hating how she sounded so insecure, yet knowing he would never think any less of her for her fears.

“I know he will be good for the kingdom because he will be yer soulmate. And if he's good for ye, he'll be good for us as well,” MacIntosh's voice was barely above a whisper, his emotions tightly reigned in as he watched his Queen's eyes glisten with unshed tears, tears that would never fall.

“Can... Can I tell ye something Mac?” Merida's voice was quiet, something that was unusual for the usually loud lass.

“Of course my Queen, ye can tell me anything,” MacIntosh's brow furrowed, confused by the sudden change in his usually confident queen.

“Yer... Yer my soulmate,” the words were whispered, and every muscle in MacIntosh's body tensed as they reached his ears.

“Tis a cruel joke ye play on yer men my Queen,” he finally spoke after a few moments of tense silence, his voice thick with emotions he refused to name.

“Tis not a joke Mac. I'm being honest with ye. Yer my soulmate. I discovered it yesterday after ye gave that warning to the lads about disrespecting their Queen. Ye had punched something, I suspect that laddie's face and ye split ye knuckles. My knuckles split as well,” Merida answered, shocked by his response to her words. She watched as he took in her words before he shook his head in denial.

“Nay, yer wrong Merida. I can't be yer soulmate,” he whispered, taking a step back. Merida was growing tired of playing this game. With a growl of annoyance she took a step towards him, wrapping her small hands around his broad shoulders and standing on the tips of her toes before pushing her lips to his almost angrily. MacIntosh's hand fell to her waist, one sliding to grip her hip while the other fisted the wild curls at the base of her skull, angling her head. After what felt to be hours, but were only moments, they pulled apart, MacIntosh resting his forehead against Merida's, their breath mingling together.

“Do ye carry the mark o' the bear Lass?” MacIntosh murmured, watching the small smile stretch across Merida's lips.

“Aye, I do. My left side from ribs to hip. Ye?” she answered, watching the corners of the young lords lips lift before he answered her.

“Aye, the very same place,” he whispered in turn, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, this one brief.

“Do ye believe me now ye daft man?” she questioned, feeling rather than hearing the chuckle he released.

“Aye, I do my Queen,” he answered, tugging her closer to him.

“Good,” she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her, holding her close. She knew in that moment everything would be fine. She had her soulmate beside her finally, everything would be great now.

 

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next up will be an epilouge of sorts, the last chapter! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Marked

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs, Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!

 

Chapter 5

 

She knew it wasn't rational, yet she wanted to feel as every lass did on their special day, when they married their soulmate. She knew she hadn't been in the best of moods since realizing, no her Da' wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. But bless MacIntosh for understanding her when no one else did. It was the night before their wedding when he came knocking on her door.

“Are ye mad? If my mother catches ye hearing she's likely to skin both of us alive!” she whispered harshly, hiding her body behind the sturdy wood of her door.

“Aye, I just might be mad than for risking the wrath of the Queen Mother. But this is important. I know ye wish yer Da' would be the one to walk ye down the aisle tomorrow Merida. I know ye wish for him to be here with ye. But ye seem to forget a certain gift a crazy old witch gave ye for yer coronation. Maybe, ye'll be able to slip out in the morn if the rest of the castle is occupied,” he spoke, watching as she understood his words.

“Ye would allow our wedding to be late for me?” She questioned, feeling the burning sensation of tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Merida, lass, when are ye going to understand, if I could give ye the world, I would. What's an hour when we will be spending forever together?” he answered, a wide grin stretching his lips as he heard her watery chuckle.

“Aye, what in deed. I love ye,” she whispered, watching as he lifted a hand to lightly trace her cheek.

“And I love ye, my Queen,” he answered, before turning on his heel and leaving his bride to be for the night.

 

The next morning, Merida set out to her father's grave before the sun reached the mountain peaks. The early dawn fog still clung to the grass as she made her way to the stables for Angus. She reached the cliff edge just as the sun was beginning to crest the ridges. Carefully she made her way to the grave, gripping the flask the held the ale tightly as she thought over everything she wanted to say. Spraying the earth she waited a few moments, knowing from the first time he would show.

“What brings ye here this early Daughter of mine?” Fergus questioned, watching as his daughter turned to face him, a bright watery smile pulling her lips.

“I... I wanted to tell ye what today was, even though I know ye won't be there physically. I'm... I'm getting married today Da', to my soulmate!” Merida spoke, her voice was quiet, telling Fergus just how emotional his little girl really was.

“And who is the lucky lad that the fates decided best matched me Daughter?” he questioned, his own smile dancing on his lips.

“Can ye believe me if I said it was Young Lord MacIntosh?” she answered, listening to the loud chuckle her father released.

“I knew that lad would be something special to ye Merida. I wasn't sure how, but I knew,” Fergus spoke, watching the bright grin stretch across his daughter's lips.

“That means the world to me Da'” she spoke quietly as she watched him fade from sight, silent tears rolling down her cheeks before she decided it was time to get married to her soulmate.

 

The last time Merida uses the ale is when she discovers, a year later, she is carrying MacIntosh's child, her heir to the throne, and it is to be a boy. She's over joyed with the news and all she wants to do is tell her Da', listen to stories he will tell about her as he chases after his grandson through the halls of the castle just as he did for her and the triplets. She's locked herself in her study after dinner, burying herself in her work when her husbands finds her, close to tears and holding her war bow in her lap.

“Go to sleep Merida,” MacIntosh knew she wouldn't like the command in his voice and he was proven correct when she turned sea foam colored eyes on him, narrowed to glare.

“We are going to visit someone in the morn. Ye need yer rest to make the trip. Now come to bed Wife,” he watched her heave a sigh, setting her war bow down and following after her husband.

 

In the morning she's shocked when Mac climbs onto a horse after helping her with Angus, leading their trip to her father's grave. She hadn't even thought of using the magical ale as he had. He stays near the tree line, nudging her with a tip of his head.

“Ye obviously wish to share the news with ye Da'. And ye forget the ale the witch gave ye. Go, talk to him. I'll keep the horses company,” She offered her husband a watery smile before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

“Lass, go talk to ye da' before I drag ye into the forest,” he practically growled, pushing her towards the grave. She sprinkled some of the ale on the dirt, waiting a few moments before turning to see her Da' once more.

“What brings ye back here today me Daughter?' Fergus questioned lightly with a small smile.

“I'm... I'm with child Da'! I've never been more afraid or more happy in my life. And lately I just couldn't stop thinking about what kind of grandfather ye would have made. And it makes me want to weep because ye'll never meet yer grandson,” she broke down, all her joy and fear coming through in that one moment.

“I'll always be with ye Merida. In spirit. And ye will make a great mother for a darling lad who will have MacIntosh's dark hair but yer wild curls and beautiful eyes. I know ye will teach him everything I taught ye, how to wield a sword, how to shoot a bow, and when he comes of age, I know ye will gift him the same bow I gifted ye. Now, no more tears Daughter. No more worries. Look towards the future, and know some day we will all see each other again,” Fergus spoke, watching the tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded to his words.

“I promise Da' he'll learn everything ye ever taught me,” Merida vowed, watching her father fade in the early morning light before turning to see her husband watching her, his stance strong. She knew she would be able to rely on him just as she had in the past. He would be her rock where her Da' couldn't.

“Time to head home my Lord,” Merida called, watching MacIntosh smirk before sweeping her into his arms.

“Aye, after a wee little detour my love,” he answered, gently kissing her lips before carrying her past the tree line and out of sight.

 

She knew in that moment the fates had chosen wisely for her soulmate, no one fit her better than the young lord Cothric MacIntosh, and she couldn't be happier.

 

 

**A/N: So that's the end of this fic. No worries though, I have another in mind, a modern setting though. It might take me a few days to start typing it up, so keep your eyes open. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


End file.
